TENGO GANAS
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Después de tres largos años. Anri desea con todo su corazón volver a ver a cierta persona...  Kida x Anri
1. Tengo ganas de verte

Hola tanto tiempoooo :) estavez traigo un fanfic de mi pareja favorita de Drrr! Kida & Anri! se que en el anime ellos dos no acabaron juntos como yo lo deseaba, pero bueno me doy el gusto de creer fic de ellos dos T_T

esque en verdad los adoro y me hubiera gustado que tuvieran un final juntos ToT ...no es nada contra Saki-chan de hecho, tambien me gustan ellos dos pero en primer lugar prefiero a Anri ... u.u

**TENGO GANAS DE VERTE**

* * Tras tres años de lo sucedió en Ikebukuro * *

En las oscuras calles de Ikebukuro. Una muchacha de cabello largo negro caminaba rumbo a su hogar tras un día largo de trabajo.

Tenia una triste mirada; haces dos meses llevaba en ese estado.

Los recuerdos del pasado y lo que le estaba ocurriendo la hacia ponerse de esa manera. Triste.

Se detuvo un momento al sentir que una gota de agua fría callo sobre su frente. Levanto el rostro y cerro sus ojos. Se dejo llevar por el ambiente; apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños y mordió su labio inferior.

Recordó con mucha nostalgia esos días en lo que ella Ryügamine Mikado y Masaomi Kida pasaban el tiempo disfrutando aquellos momentos de escuela. Realmente los extrañaba demasiado. Pero extrañaba más a cierta persona que jamás lo volvió a ver.

De repente abrió sus ojos al sentir que su cuerpo ya hacia mojado por la lluvia. Tomo de su maletín y se lo coloco sobre su cabeza.

Se apresuro a correr bajo a una parada de colectivo. Su hogar estaba demaciado lejos todabia y debía tomarse un bus.

Se sentó sobre el banco de la parada y suspiro. Se quito el saco que llevaba puesto, lo escurrio un poco y lo puso sobre su maletín de trabajo.

Espero no tener que esperar demasiado aquí pensó

Anri se quito sus lentes y los comenzó a limpiar, ya que estaban empapados por la lluvia.

Espero durante 30 minutos y aun llovía fuerte. Miro su reloj y ya eran las 20:00 pm.

"Creo que tendré que irme caminando..." dijo resignada. Se puso de vuelta su saco y se levanto sin ganas del banco.

Justo en la parada donde se encontraba, las luces del lugar se apagaron. Anri se asusto y pego un salto que hizo que sus lentes cayeran al suelo.

"Nooo!" se agacho a buscar sus lentes, cuando de lejos nota una luces de color amarillas.

Se apresuro a buscar sus lentes cuando logro hallarlos se los coloco, tomo sus cosas y miro hacia las luces. De lejos se veía el autobús. Dejo un suspiro y sonrió al verlo acercándose.

A continuación se subió al micro, pago su boleto y se busco un lugar detrás de todo. Se coloco a lo último justo al lado de una ventana. Miro hacia afuera como las gotas de agua chocaban contra el vidrio.

Suspiro nuevamente y cerro sus ojos, dejando vagar su mente durante el recorrido.

Estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos cuando el micro la interrumpió frenando para recoger a otro pasajero. Bajo su vista para descansar un poco pero algo llamo su atención. Miro hacia adelante, donde se encontraba el chofer y vio que el pasajero que subio estaba discutiendo sobre el precio del boleto. El joven era demasiado alto y delgado, traía un pantalón negro y una campera del mismo color con una capucha que cubría su cabeza. Anri no logro ver su rostro ya que estaba discutiendo con el chofer aun.

Cuando el pasajero termino aceptando y pagando el precio del boleto. Se apresuro a buscar un asiento.

El corazón de Anri empezó a latir muy fuerte. Aquel joven era parecido a su compañero de colegio Kida Masaomi. Él muchacho busco un asiento justo detrás de ella. Sonohara empezó a temblar ¿seria él? se pregunto. No podría ser Masaomi; él ya la hubiera reconocido pero sin embargo solo la miro como una desconocida. Quizás los años hizo que se olvidara de ella o que ya no recordara su rostro pensó. Se dio vuelta y se detuvo a mirar al joven, pero al verlo de cerca vio que sus ojos eran azules profundos. No eran esos ojos avellana que esperaba encontrar.

"¿Disculpa tengo algo?" pregunto el muchacho

"Ah...no! lo-lo siento te confundí con un amigo" dijo avergonzada y de inmediato se volteo.

Sus esperanzas de que fuera él se derrumbo. Sus esperanzas de verlo de vuelta se derrumbaron también.

Llego a su casa a las 21:15 pm. Se quito sus zapatos y los dejo a un lado.

Se dirigió al baño para quitarse la ropa húmeda y bañarse.

Después de eso se entretuvo mirando un poco de televisión mientras aprovecho para comer algo.

Justo se encontraba mirando una película en donde unos jóvenes se amaban pero su amor no podría ser, ya que el chico tenía una novia.

Amor, amor... Saika comenzó hablar en su mente sus ojos empezaron a ponerse de un color rubí.

Escucho el sonar del timbre y rápido volvió en si.

"Ah!-no!" se puso de pie "quien puede ser a esta hora" dijo.

Al dirigirse a la puerta dudo. Pero devuelta sonó el timbre.

Al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Su boca estaba entre abierta y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

CONTINUARA


	2. Nuevas Ilusiones

_Hola perdon por demorar tanto en subir el segundo capitulo. Les pido perdon! u.u_

_Aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero que lo lean y les guste.! lamento por el retraso! espero tambien algun comentario! n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevas Ilusiones<strong>

Sonohara abrío la puerta y se impresiono mucho al ver aquel muchacho que conocía muy bien. El era alto de cabello negro y corto y sus ojos eran un azules tirando a gris.

-Mikado-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? pregunto ella asustada por si le habría ocurrido algo a su amigo

-Ah...este yo la voz del joven comenzó a tartamudear; Anri lo observo con enfado

La verdad era que Anri y Mikado, habrían estado saliendo pero la relación entre ellos no iba avanzando, y además él le confeso que se sentía confundido con una compañera de su trabajo. Sonohara decidió romper con él; y ese era uno de los motivos por lo que ella se sentía muy mal y triste.

-No se cual sea el motivo por el que esta aquí Mikado...pero quiero decirte que...fue interrumpida por el joven que estaba frente ella

-No he venido por eso Sonohara! él bajo la cabeza apenado. tu ya sabes que te quiero demasiado y que no he querido que las cosas terminarán así... perdón coloco su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Sonohara tenia una mirada triste. la verdad es que estoy aquí porque he querido verte, hace una semana no me contestas el teléfono, no respondes mis mensajes y tampoco estabas cuando venía a verte y estaba preocupado por ti; por eso estoy aquí y también porque... es interrumpido

-Mikado quiero que entiendas que yo estoy pasando por un mal momento, y no quiero verte. entiende que verte me hace mal... dijo mirando hacía un costado

-Perdóname Sonohara, pero charlamos respecto a esto y no quiero perder tu amistad. Yo te quiero. Dijo con una voz suave y apenada. Paso un minutos y hubo silencio hasta que el chico volvio hablar. también quería decirte algo que te pondrá contenta.

Anri lo miro con atención. Sus ojos grandes lo miraron con mucha intriga.

-Masaomi esta de visita por Ikebukuro y queria hacertelo saber Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Kida-kun... Al oír su nombre sus latidos empezaron acelerar. de visita... ?

-Claro! esta igual solo su cabello esta un poco más oscuro pero sigue siendo el mismo jeje. y aun sigue siendo el mismo chico pésimo en hacer bromas.

-Oh, me lo imagino dijo ella mientras posaba su mano sobre sus labios y dejar salir una pequeña risa oye Mikado perdóname por ser tan desatenta, ven lo invito a pasar a su casa.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar. Y allí se sentaron a conversar sobre su viejo amigo.

Sonohara no entendía el porque; pero por alguna extraña razón al saber que Kida estaba en la misma ciudad en el que ella estaba, la hacia olvidar de todo aquello por lo que estaba sufriendo. No pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad cuando Mikado le contaba las cosas que habría echo su amigo fuera de la ciudad.

-Él se acuerda aun de ti, y dijo que quería verte antes de el muchacho de cabello negro. dijo si no habría problema en venir a verte.

La chica de gafas bajo su sonrisa al oír que se iría devuelta. Recordando de inmediato aquella vez que se había ido.

-Claro que no hay problema. dijo en voz baja

-Ok, yo se lo hago saber!

-¿En donde esta él? pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Mikado miro hacía un costado y deja ver una pequeña mueca.

-En estos momentos, a pesar del temporal Masaomi se fue a una bailanta (nota: discoteca o lugar para ir a bailar.)

Anri abrió los ojos bien grandes al escuchar que Masaomi estaba en esos lugares y dejo salir una carcajada.

Mikado la observo con asombro ya que hace mucho no veía reír a su amiga.

-Oye, creo que te hizo feliz la noticia de que Kida esta aquí. Eso me alegra. dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su abrigo. bueno debo irme.

-Ah! gracias por preocuparte por mi. sonrío teniendo en sus mejillas un claro tono rosado. y perdóname por ser tan fría contigo hace un momento.

-Te quiero demasiado por eso me preocupo y descuida yo te entiendo. se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió afuera de ella. Anri lo acompaño hasta allí Mañana vendremos a verte. si te parece bien no?.

-Si Mikado, no hay problema yo mañana tengo el día libre.

-Entonces mañana a las 20:30 pm vendremos.

Terminando eso. El chico de cabellos negros se alejo lentamente del hogar de Sonohara.

Ella cerro la puerta y luego se dirigió hacia su cama dejándose caer sobre ella.

-Kida ... dijo en voz baja. yo tengo muchas ganas de verte...

Finalmente Anri tomo de su frazada y se cubrió con ella. Se dispuso a dormir para que día pasara más rápido.

Ella no esperaba; estaba feliz de volver a ver a su querido amigo, aquel que la hizo reír tanto.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><em>¡Lamento que sea un capitulo corto! .Pero prometo que subiré el tercero :)<em>


End file.
